stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Andre's Adventure
Move through this point and click adventure inspired by Creative Kill Chamber! This is the very, very fun and popular game that made Andre popular in 2010. When he first appeared in this then he'd join the Rock Hard Gladiators. And if you need help all the information you need is on this page. The walkthrough for each level Walkthrough for the game Level 1. - First click to get in the box then kill the black stickman -Then click on the box again to escape out of it -Then grab the guys sword -Then click on the door to proceed to level 2 Level 2. - Before you fall click on click on the platform that's over the top arrow -Then jump on the other platform to click the button Level 3. -Next grab the sword -Then next plug up the cord to the outlet by clicking on it so you can see -Then press the right arrow when the left and one and right one appear on the screen -Then next you have 3 choices to walk up to the stickmen, attack them with your sword or run you choose to walk -Next your going to want to go for the grenade -Then once the stickmen charge at you quickly grab it and kill them Level 4. -CHECK POINT! (doesn't save if you leave game though) -first throw a rock at one of the black stickmen (the rock behind your right foot) -Then when he comes over there click on him to choke him and take him into the bushes where no one can see him. -Next pour the bucket in the fire to make them not able to see -Then grab the gun and shoot them since they cant see -Then grab the bucket for an extra item -Then just basically leave lol Level 5. -You are in a tree throw your bucket at he black stickman to drag attention -Then when he climbs up the platform quickly kick him as fast as you can to drop kick him off -Then grab his gun -Then you climb up the platform -Then next you shoot the guy on the roof of the building -Then you shoot the guy standing on the otherside of the platform as you jump on the roof -Then jump off and grab your bucket and leave Level 6. -As you run up to the black stickman click him to shoot him -When you get to the other black stickman that his trying to shoot you then as you see the white platform you click on it to crush the stickman with it -Then when the black stickman throws the grenade at you, you try to quickly click on it to throw it back with your gun. To explode him and the other stickman -Then as you grab a grenade and walk to other stickman as he gets back up. -Then throw a grenade at him -But quickly shoot it as soon as you throw it so he doesn't throw it back -The stickman will get up again so before you get armory click on him to smash a rock on him to kill him for sure! -Then you click on the armory to get some -You have a bazooka and you jump down and kick the stickman down there and hit him with the bazooka instead of shooting him then you burst open the door with it Level 7. (last level) -Now this is the last level where you meet Dark Andre! As you went into space all of a sudden. -Ok first click on his hammer to start fighting him -As he is pushing you off the cliff quickly click on the ledge of it to avoid falling -Then click the bucket to put it on his head then shoot him -Then click the bucket again to start beating the hell out of him -Then click the part of the cliff behind you to grab your hammer and electrocute him. Finally killing him! -Then click the cliff to hammer on it and then you win! Theres the walkthrough! Category:Games